


Lucky

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober 2020, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Lena was unlucky most of her life, but one person changed it for her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

Lena is unlucky. 

She realised it when she was thirteen while sitting on the floor of her dorm room, crying. 

She doesn’t remember much from her time in Ireland but she knows her bad luck started the day her mother drowned. She was put in an orphanage for a brief time until Lionel Luthor adopted her.

Someone would say that getting adopted by billionaires is a blessing, but that’s because they didn’t have to live with them. The outsiders only saw a rich family, but the people who worked for the Luthors got to see the coldness. 

Lillian made sure that Lena would be raised like a Luthor. Therefore, when the young girl first arrived at the house she made sure that all her cheap items were replaced with new ones. 

This is where an outsider would say ‘look how lucky this girl is. Her adoptive mother bought her everything she could dream of.’. But they would never see the disgusted face Lillian did as she looked at the few clothes the four-year-old had before throwing them away. How Lillian ignored her cries and tossed away her favourite teddy bear, the one her birth mother gave her. 

That’s when her bad luck settled in, and it was still going to this day. 

Here she was, seven years after her adoption, sitting on her dorm’s floor crying. The reason for her tears was no other than Veronica Sinclair. The two girls never got along and Lena was trying her best to avoid her. 

But not getting along with the most popular girl in the school meant no other girl was interested in being her friend. The ravenette was mostly okay with that as she focused on her studies. 

Everything changed, though, when Andrea Rojas joined her boarding school. The girl was always so nice to her. They were spending their breaks together, slowly becoming good friends. But for Lena, Andrea became something more than a simple friend. 

She hid her secret well for two whole months until Veronica’s party, where everything went downhill. 

Mount Helena Boarding School forbidden gatherings that weren’t created by the school itself. Of course, that did not stop Veronica from throwing her own parties either in her dorm room or in the woods. 

That’s where Lena was tonight. She was never invited before, and even if she was she wouldn’t go. But Andrea begged her and honestly she could not say no. 

The two girls sneaked out of the building and walked through the snow to the location they were given. There they found eight other girls sitting around a campfire.

Andrea and Lena joined them and spent the next hour listening to the ghost stories they girls heard about their boarding school. The young Luthor was enjoying herself for the first time in a while as she was finally relaxed. Unfortunately, she was so carefree that she did not spot the smirk on Veronica’s face when she suggested playing ‘Truth or Dare’. 

It was fun as the questions started with ‘which teacher you hate the most’ or ‘have you ever cheated on a test’. Slowly though, they turned less innocent as questions about boys started. 

Lena felt uncomfortable as she could not relate with the other girls, so when it was her turn she chose dare. She should have known it was a trap. She should’ve just lied to them. 

“I dare you to keep your eyes close for the next two rounds.” Annabel said.

“Couldn’t you choose a better one?” the host of the party said with an eye roll. 

Lena closed her eyes and reached for the bottle in the middle. She blushed as Andrea helped her find it. She spun the bottle and waited. 

She heard Veronica answering ‘truth’ so she asked her if she is the one that smokes in the girl’s bathroom.

“Mostly yeah.” the girl replied. The characteristic sound of the bottle spinning on the ground was heard. “Truth or Dare, Andrea?” Veronica asked.

“Dare.” the girl next to Lena said. 

“I dare you to kiss the person on your left.” the host said and Lena blushed. Andrea was on her right which means… she was on Andrea’s left. 

“Okay.” Andrea responded.

Lena knew she was blushing, but she could blame it on the cold weather. She swallowed when she felt Andrea moving from her right and she could only stop herself from freaking out about her first kiss. Her first kiss with a girl… her first kiss with her crush.

The ravenette felt movement in front of her. Someone was leaning closer, she could feel it, so she puckered her lips and waited. She expected soft lips to touch her own but to her surprise, the lips that touch her were slimy and smelt...fishy.

She opened her eyes in surprise and leaned back with a gasp. Andrea was standing in front of her, laughing while holding a huge fish. Behind her, the other girls laugh while Veronica stared into her eyes with a smirk. “I told you she would do it.” she stated, making the other girls laugh louder. She placed a hand on Andrea’s shoulder. “Now you are one of us.” she told her with a huge grin. 

The young Luthor could only stare as Veronica placed a finger under Andrea’s chin and turned to face her so she could kiss her. 

Lena’s vision got blurry as her eyes filled with tears. She stood and rushed to her room, ignoring the laughter from behind her. 

That was an hour ago and she was still sitting on her floor with tears flowing down her cheeks. She sniffed and looked at the full-length mirror across her. She cleaned her cheeks and stood. That night she decided that her future was more important than friendships or relationships. 

From that night she isolated herself from the others and focused only on her studies.

* * *

** 16 years later **

“And… done.” Jess exclaimed as she finished with Lena’s hair. She smiled at the ravenette's reflection. “How do you feel?” the brunette asked.

“Scared.” Lena answered with a sighed. 

The younger woman chuckled and moved to the desk. “Why?”

“Knowing my luck something will go wrong today.” Lena said and carefully sat on a chair.

“Lena.” Jess sighed, disappointed. “You need to stop thinking so negatively. This is your wedding day.” she said with more enthusiasm. “Kara is in the other room, putting on her nice tuxedo and probably talking non-stop from her excitement and she-”

“Is surrounded by her family.” Lena added with a sad sigh.

“ _ Do  _ you want to be surrounded by your family today?” the assistant asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“God, no. I just…” she looked around the empty room. “Kara invited so many people and I only invited three. Four if you count Ruby.” 

Jess sat next to her, minding the wedding dress. “It doesn’t matter how many friends you have. The most popular people don’t even have  _ one _ friend they can trust and you have me, Sam, Jack and now Kara’s family.” The young woman said with a soft voice making Lena smile. 

“I still believe my luck will throw a brick to my face today. I mean we are already missing the veil so who knows what else will go wrong.” the ravenette stated. 

Jess didn’t get to answer as the door opened. “Jess, can you help me with Ruby’s hair?” Sam bugged while holding the seven-year-old by the hand. 

The shorter woman rushed to the kid to make sure she wouldn’t ruin her hair more. 

While the two women were dealing with Ruby’s hair, Lena decided to check her phone. Both Kara and her made sure that no one would post any pictures about the wedding so she didn’t worry that she would see her fiancee online. 

She scrolled on twitter, reading her notifications to help her calm down. Her feed was mostly work-related account but here and there she got to see memes from Kara's and Nia's accounts. Suddenly a popup from her email showed up on the top of her screen and she froze. 

“Lena? Are you okay? You look paler than usual.” Sam asked as she walked closer to the bride. Lena silently passed the phone to her. 

The taller's face became red from her anger. “Oh, that..” She woman glanced at her daughter “..that _ witch!”  _ she exclaimed. 

“What’s going on?” Jess asked, looking at them from the mirror. 

“Andrea Rojas emailed Lena.” Sam dramatically declared as she passed the phone back.

“Oh. That’s probably because she wants L-Corp and Obsidian North to work together in a project. She was supposed to email in a month about it.” Jess said, getting into the personal assistant role. 

“You knew about this?” Lena asked surprised. 

“Yes. She emailed me last week but I thought any new project request would be better to be reviewed after your honeymoon. You’ve been quite nervous.” Jess stated as she finished with Ruby’s hair. 

“Thank you.” the little girl said and hugged her.

“Ruby, can you go see if Nia needs some company?” Sam asked and the girl nodded before rushing to the door. 

“Why do I feel like a kid that is about to get scolded?” Jess asked when the door closed. 

“Andrea Rojas..” Sam started but was interrupted by Lena. 

“We are going to deal with her  _ after  _ my honeymoon.” The shorter woman declared and she stood. “She doesn’t matter now. All that matters now is the wedding.” She locked her phone and placed it on the table. 

“What did she write to you?” Sam questioned. 

“She asked if we can meet up this weekend to catch up. She also added that we have some unfinished business with a ‘Dare’.” The bride said with a smirk. 

“That’s a weird thing to say to a business partner.” Jess stated. 

Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Did you answer?” she asked.

“I told her I can’t this weekend as I had a wedding to attend.” Lena smiled and winked. 

“Oh, please let me join you for that coffee. I want to see her face when she notices the ring.” Sam begged.

“I’m so confused.” Jess announced, looking between the two women. 

“Let me tell you a story about ten girls in the woods, a truth or dare game and a fish.” the brunette said with a grin and Lena rolled her eyes. 

The door opened abruptly and the three women turned to the entrance of the room. “I got the veil.” Jack announced as he raised the white material in the air. He closed the door and walked to the bride in the middle of the room. “My lady.” he presented the veil. 

“Thank you, Jack.” Lena replied and hugged him. She looked at the white material that was missing for over 48 hours and sighed. “I’m done with my bad luck.” she whispered. And got the attention of everyone. “Today I’m gonna marry the most amazing woman in the universe. The woman who helped me trust again. Who gave me a family.” she sighed with a dreamy expression. “The women who changed my luck.” she whispered with a huge grin.

“Are you reciting your vows?” Jack asked, confused making the women laugh. 

The shorter woman shook her head. "No. I'm just changing my luck." 

* * *

** 35 years later **

The house was filled with people. Kids ran around or jumped in the pool, a baby was crying and everyone was talking. 

Lena watched from the kitchen window as her grandson decided to use Kara, who was floating a few feet above the pool, like a diving board. 

“I found two more plates. I think that’s all.” Dawn said as she entered through the door. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Lena said with a smile as her daughter placed the plates in the dishwasher. Her green eyes followed her around as the younger woman was starting the machine. “Now that you finally isolated me from the others, what do you want to tell me?” Lena asked and walked closer to her daughter. 

“Oh!” Dawn blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. “You noticed that?” she bit her lip.

The older woman walked closer and placed her arm around her daughter’s shoulder, giving her a side hug. “What’s bothering you?” she asked with a soft voice.

“I think I found the one.” she mumbled with a blush. 

“Sweetheart! That’s amazing.” Lena exclaimed but her daughter shook her head. “What’s wrong.” 

“It’s just.” She sighed and cleared her throat. “I finally found the one and he is  _ amazing, _ and cute...and smart...and..” she let out a dreamy sighed. 

“But?” Lena asked. 

“But he is my...employee.” the younger woman sighed. “Just my luck, right?” she exclaimed. She pushed herself from the counter and started pacing. “The one person that understands me and respects me. The one who can make me smile no matter what. Who actually cares about me and not just about my money or body. The person that I believe could be my soulmate is..” she sighed and looked at her mom with teary eyes. “Is my personal assistant.” she whispered and broke into tears. 

Lena pulled her baby girl closer. She doesn’t care if Dawn is 29 and currently the CEO of L-Corp, she will always be her baby. “You know I always thought I was unlucky when I was younger.” Lena whispered as her daughter sobbed on her shoulder. “But when your mother entered my life I started seeing things differently. I thought my luck turned around.” she pulled her daughter back and held her face between her hands. She brushed a tear away from the girl’s cheek. “How well do you remember your contract?” she asked. 

“Emm.” Dawn sniffed. “Not really well right now.” she answered. 

“Did anyone else read it before you signed it?” Lena asked as she passed a tissue to her. 

“Luna sped read it when I placed it on my desk.” she said with an eye roll.

The shorter woman nodded and walked to the door that led to the backyard. She called for Luna and walked back inside. The ravenette showed up in an instant. 

“Ye- Dawn!? What happened?” The older twin asked with a worried face and hugged her younger sister. 

“It’s nothing important.” Dawn mumbled. 

“No, it’s very important.” Lena pointed out. “Your sister over here believes she found her soulmate but she said she can’t date him because he is her Personal Assistant.” the mother pointed out. 

Luna looked at her sister confused. “So? Jus-”

“I’m not gonna fire him. He is  _ really  _ good at his job and I doubt I will find anyone that can replace him.” Dawn warned. 

“Okay.” Luna deadpan. “I was going to say  _ just date him _ .” she added. At her sister’s confused look she continued. “There is nothing on  _ your _ contract that says you are not allowed to have a relationship with one of your employees. As far as you inform the HR you are good.” she shrugged. 

“Wait...really?” Dawn asked, grabbing her sister from her shoulders, a hopeful look in her eyes. 

“I got a pretty good memory, Dawn. But if you want to check for yourself, it's on page 234.” Luna added with a grin. 

The younger twin grinned back. “I have to..emm.” she looked with an apologetic smile at her mom. 

“Just go. The others will understand. This family loves romance.” Lena said and hugged her daughter. She pulled back and looked into her blue eyes. “Just remember, you have to create your own luck. You have to be aware of the opportunities around you and take advantage of them.” 

Dawn nodded. “Okay… I will... I will go now.” she hugged them again and rushed to her car.

“Did you just quote Bruce Lee?” Luna asked her mom when her sister disappeared. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a McDonald's strawberry milkshake, but I didn’t want to be the weirdo who _just_ buys a milkshake from McDonald’s….so I also ordered chicken nuggets even though I already bought lunch… anyway, what’s your favourite milkshake flavour? *eats chicken nugget*
> 
> Batsy and I: *having a serious talk about luck quotes*  
> me: *randomly finds a Bruce Lee quote and suggested a comedy scene*  
> Batsy: YES
> 
> Bruce Lee’s tweet: https://twitter.com/brucelee/status/930132405372862464?s=20
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
